A Very Hetalia Christmas
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: How do the nations spend Christmas? With each other, duh! (Spamano, GerIta, USUK, PruCan, DenNor, SuFin, Sealand, Iceland, sibling Switzerland and Liechtenstein, and lonely France) Oneshot, maybe two. Rated for Romano's potty mouth.


**Hey guys, merry Christmas! Or happy Hanukkah, or whatever it is you celebrate! Now, I know you're probably thinking "What the hay, Kiki, why are you publishing a oneshot instead of updating Italy's World?" Well I have two things for that: (1) Hay is for ponies. (2) This is my Christmas present to you guys, since I probably don't actually know any of you personally! So yeah. Onward!**

_**~~~~Somewhere in Spain~~~~**_

"Oi, Bastard!" Antonio's face grew an impossibly wide smile as Lovino's loud yell rang through his house.

"Lovi~! Merry Christmas, I'm glad you could make it!" He called to him. Lovino's face turned a bright red as he managed to stutter: "Y-yeah, w-well, Feliciano invited that potato bastard to our house, and you'd invited me here, s-so.. And get that stupid grin off your face!" Antonio simply laughed, crushing Lovino in a hug.

"Oh, Roma, I love you too!" He beamed.

"W-what? That's not what I said, Bastard!" Lovino tried to pull away, but eventually just gave in. "Yeah, yeah, Spain, I love you too."

_**~~~~Off in Switzerland~~~~**_

"Big Bruder, I got you something.." Liechtenstein told Switzerland with a light pink face.

"Very well, get on with it," He replied, trying to seem aloof even though he was very touched. She handed him a medium-sized box covered in bright red wrapping paper with Christmas trees and a dark green bow on top. Opening said box, he reached inside and pulled out… Pink pajamas, not unlike the ones she'd given him once before. Gracing her with a gentle smile, he placed them back in the box and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back tightly, knowing full well he did not hug often at all, and this was a gift in and of itself. Because even though he didn't show it, Switzerland was a kind and loving nation and brother, and Liechtenstein couldn't ask for a better Christmas present than knowing she'd made her big bruder as happy as he himself made her.

_**~~~~And in Italy~~~~**_

"Ve~ Doitsu! I'm so happy you came!" Feliciano grinned a grin that could rival America's.

"J-ja, well, you invited me. I wouldn't want to be rude," Ludwig replied with a small blush on his face.

"Okay! Well, I was going to make pasta, but then I remembered that it's Christmas, and Christmas is special! I make pasta every day, so instead I looked up some recipes from your country and made those instead!" Feliciano told his (not-so) secret boyfriend, grabbing his arm and leading him to the kitchen.

"You did that? For me?" Ludwig was thoroughly shocked that his boyfriend had thought that far ahead, but Feliciano either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Ve~ Of course! I would do anything for Luddy!" He told the German before moving close and stealing a kiss.

_**~~~~Poor France…~~~~**_

France sighed as he gazed out the window of his living room. 'Alone once more. On Christmas, no less!' The poor Frenchman was single, and all of his excolonies were with their boyfriends/girlfriends, so he had no one to spend the holidays with. His best friends were with their boyfriends as well. And one was dating his own little Mathieu! But, that's what Christmas is about, spending time with your family and friends, so he didn't complain.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as a knock sounded at the front door. 'Now who could that be?' He wondered, as the only people who would visit tonight wouldn't bother with knocking.

"Papa, open the door! We know you're home, and Alfred is going to freeze or something!" Was that.. Mathieu..? France stood up, walked to the front door and opened it, nearly getting killed as a half-frozen American rushed past, out of the cold.

"Mathieu, what..?" France was astounded. Not only was little Canada standing on his front porch and America standing in front of the ventilation system behind him, Prussia and England were on his doorstep as well!

"Well we weren't going to let you spend Christmas alone, Frog. Not even I hate you that much," Arthur admitted as France stepped back to let the three inside.

"It was Birdie's idea! At first it was just going to be us, but then America showed up with a grumbling Brit, and so here we are!" Gilbert explained. France shook his head as the four disappeared deeper into the house, and closed the front door. 'Merry Christmas to me.'

_**~~~~A very Nordic Christmas~~~~**_

"Sve, help, Norge is trying kill me again!" Mathias yelled, trying to escape from his highly annoyed lover.

"St'p d'ng st'p'd th'ngs, 'nd h' w'n't," Berwald replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ber, can you help me? I can't reach the top of the tree!" Tino was trying to simultaneously control a hyperactive Peter, bake some cookies, and decorate the tree. Needless to say, it wasn't going very well. Berwald reached over and plucked the star from his wife's hand and placed Peter on his shoulders before handing it to his son. Peter reached out and placed it on top of the tree before letting out a loud cheer.

"The tree is decorated!" He yelled before being placed back down on the ground. "Uncle Emil, this is family time! Why are you texting?" Emil glanced up at the twelve-year-old before typing something on his phone and slipping it into his pocket. Peter then left the room, returning with a fluffy and snow-covered Hanatamago. "There! Now the whole family's together." Tino and Berwald glanced at each other before Mathias let out another strangled yelp.

__**Well, it's done! I hope you all enjoyed it. If I missed any pairings that you guys want to see, then let me know and I might do a second chapter. Merry Christmas, I love you all!**


End file.
